1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally toward the area of brackets for use in providing structural support, and more specifically toward brackets specifically designed to support corner shelving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have constructed many different sorts of shelving and different brackets for use in supporting shelving. Such devices have included brackets for connecting walls of boxes together to give support at the corners. They have also included circular brackets, sometimes known as pipe brackets, which would allow an individual to attach a piece of flat material to a pipe. Other brackets have included a device resembling an I-beam which slips over two pieces of adjacent material and leveling brackets, which allow an individual to join pieces of material of dissimilar thicknesses. The type of bracket most utilized in giving structural support to shelving has simply included a piece of metal cut in the shape of an L or a T, designed so that one member attaches to one piece of material and a cross-member attaches to another piece of material. Both are screwed to shelves to give some support to the shelves. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a shelf support bracket having the unique features, capabilities and structure of the present invention.